Once in a Lifetime
by Nanami Sakura
Summary: Usagi contemplates her relationship wMamoru as he prepares to leave for America. Meanwhile, a certain Starlight returns but is not as aggressive a he used to be. What is Usagi to do? Rated has changed due to act in chapters 8 on.
1. Once in a Lifetime

Ok, this is my first fan fic, so please be gentle. I don't own any of the Sailormoon characters, so please don't sue me, I have no money. I do belong to myself however, and I may be popping up in weird places.

**Once in a Lifetime**

Usagi sat at her window gazing at the stars. Her faithful advisor, Luna is asleep at the foot of the bed. She does not see the tears in Usagi's eyes as she weeps softly. _Mamo-chan. Why do I feel this way? I love Mamo-chan, so why can't I forget Seiya. Nothing has been the same and Mamoru is going back to America next week. I don't want to be alone again. _Usagi continued to weep quietly. She got up, and quietly went to the bathroom. She washed her face and went back to her room. _It wouldn't do to let Luna see me cry. She'll know what's wrong._

The next morning Usagi was up before her alarm. She had been doing this a lot lately and everyone thought it as because she was growing more mature. Usagi was always mature, but now she just could not sleep. She dreamt of him again last night and she now felt even more fatigued.

She took her usual route to school and plastered a fake smile on her face, knowing she would see Mamoru on the way. True to tradition, she walked right into him.

"Ohayo Usako. We have time for a quick coffee if you want."

"Iie, Mamo-chan, want to get there early today, demo you can walk me to class."

"Are you feeling ok, you've been acting strange lately."

"I'm fine, Mamo-chan, I just have to behave more maturely. I am in High School now."

They continued on their way in relative silence. Usagi held his hand, but Mamoru could tell that something was bothering her. Not wanting to push it, he kept his mouth shut. They arrived at the school and Mamoru kissed Usagi goodbye.

"I'll meet you at Rei's after I get off work, ok?"

"Yoi, ittekimasu."

Usagi went through the school day with no problems. She could actually answer every question she was called upon to answer (which was a lot, because sensei always thought she was day dreaming in class. The trouble started when she got out of class.

"Oi, Ondango!" a familiar voice shouted across the plaza.

"Seiya!"

"Dochirahe, it's been a long while."

"I'm great, and you? Where is everyone else?" Usagi figured if she could keep talking she could keep from fainting. _What is he doing here? Why now, why me? When did he get to be so cute._


	2. True Colors

**Nanami's Corner: **Gomen for the long time between chapters. My life has fallen apart. Actually my computer fell apart. I caught a virus and had to rewrite the whole second chapter. Ok, so here is the second chapter, please R & R. Tell your friends about it. Umm…I still don't own Sailormoon, so please don't sue.

**True Colors**

"Oi, Ondango!" a familiar voice shouted across the plaza.

"Seiya!"

"Dochirahe, it's been a long while."

"I'm great, and you? Where is everyone else?" Usagi figured if she could keep talking she could keep from fainting. _What is he doing here? Why now, why me? When did he get to be so damn kawaii?_

"We're all fine. We're on vacation. Kimnoko is getting back on its feet, and Princess Kayuu said we could take sometime off to come visit you all if we wanted, so we did." _Good, good, stay cool; remember she's with Mamoru-san. _

"Well, I'm off to go meet the girls at Rei's if you want to grab the guys and come along. I'll tell the girls you're here, I'm sure they would all love to see you."

"That sounds great; I'll get the guys together and meet you there in about half an hour?"

"Sounds great, ja ne."

Filled with mixed emotions Usagi turned and started away towards Rei's temple. _What the hell was I thinking? Inviting him along like that. Mamo-chan will be there. Wait, maybe that's a good thing. Maybe seeing the both of them together, I'll stop being so confused. I can let my heart decide who I'll be with. Yes, that sounds great. I'll just do that._

Seiya walked back to the apartment also with mixed feelings. He thought he could handle seeing his sweet Ondango again. He thought he would see some sign to let him know he had made the right choice the first time. But he instead saw that she was as lost as he was. _It doesn't make sense; _he thought to himself, _she has her Mamoru back from the dead. Anyone else would be deliriously happy, yet she is troubled. I'd better just keep cool and watch what happens. _

Usagi was the second one at the shrine, another sign to her friends that all was not as it used to be with their princess. Though there had been no enemy attacks, they still gathered together to keep in touch with each other on their day to day lives. Usagi's court had become just that. It was a royal court without the actual royalty. The only two who treated her like herself were Minako and Ami. They understood that she was a real person underneath and that a queen was not a queen without her friends.

As the other girls gradually began to show up, Usagi told them of the return of the Starlights. All of them were so excited to hear it that they didn't even notice that Usagi was not as excited about it as she should be.

"Well I'm glad I brought extra red bean cakes," Makoto said. "We all remember how much Seiya can pack away."

"What do you mean by 'pack away' Mako-chan," Seiya asked from right behind her.

Without thinking, she reached over her shoulder and slammed Seiya into the table. The other two Starlights laughed as she apologized profusely and Seiya soothed his now slightly bruised posterior.

"Iie, gomen Mako-chan I startled you. Next time I'll knock."

Seiya eased himself off of the table as Yaten and Taiki squeezed themselves into places at the table. The girls were full of questions as to what was happening on Kinmoko, and how Princess Kayuu was getting on. The chatter had grown so loud that no one heard Mamoru come into the room.

He stood in awe of these 3 men he had never met before sitting around the table with his closest friends. Even though he knew he'd never seen these men before, he somehow felt like he knew them .He stood back in the shadows and watched as the conversation flowed around the room talking about a princess and planet he had never known. Then it suddenly dawned on him who they must be. He had seen them before, but the last time he had seen them they were beautiful women, not these handsome young men sitting at the table. _Take care of her._ A familiar voice echoed in his head and he could see the owner of that voice sitting across the table from his beloved. He wasn't worried about the love he had heard in that voice before because it was from a woman, and Usagi never expressed an interest in women before. But this was a man, and a handsome one to boot. Would he lose his Usagi to this man? _No, Usagi loves me and only me. How else would there ever have been a Chibusa if she didn't?_

"So you all must be the Three Lights I've heard so much about," Mamoru said loudly enough to be heard over the chatter.

"Konnichiha," Yaten said as he and his brothers stood up from the table. "Yes we are Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya Kou. It's nice to see you again Mamoru-san."

"Please, call me Mamoru. You helped protect my dearest friends while I was away and for that I am forever indebted to you." Mamoru took his seat beside Usagi and the Starlights sat back down.

As the conversation flowed around her Usagi was in turmoil. _Ok, maybe this was a bad idea. Two love struck men at one table. But something's different about Seiya. No sarcasm, no challenge, nothing. Does he feel differently about me? Does he not like me anymore? _Mamoru's hand on hers snapped her back to reality.

Mamoru walked her home and kissed her gently goodbye.

"Usako, are you sure there is nothing you would like to talk about. You don't seem like your usually bubbly self today. You haven't for a while now."

"No Mamo-chan, I'm fine. I'll see you in the morning ok. I'll help you pack."

"Packing can wait, Usako. I don't leave for another couple of days. What do you say we spend all day tomorrow at the park? It'll be our first real date in months."

"That sounds great. I'll meet you in the park at 10, ok?"

"Ok, until tomorrow my beloved." He leaned over and kissed her again a slow lingering kiss. He then turned and walked home.

The next morning, Seiya awoke with a purpose. He was up before his brothers, a rare thing for him, and out the door w/o even a bite of breakfast. _I know she can't be my only love, but at least if I'm her friend, I can be near her, _he thought to himself as he walked to her parent's house.

He arrived shortly after 9 and walked straight up to the door. Before he could even knock, the door was yanked open and into his arms fell a familiar beautiful blond.

"Ohayo, Ondango," Seiya said looking down at Usagi.

"Ohayo, Seiya," she breathed. _Just what I needed this morning._

"Where are you off to in such a hurry this morning?"

"I have a date with Mamo-chan at the park and if I don't hurry I'll be late."

"Oh, then let me walk you. I needed to talk to you anyway." _Damnation and Hell fire, why didn't I call first. I'm sure if I would have called, she would be going on a date with, me instead of him._

"Sure, you can some along. But when Mamo-chan shows up you'll have to go, ok?"

"Yeah that's fine," he answered as they started on their way. "Usagi, I just wanted to apologize to you for the way I acted when we were here before. I knew you had a boyfriend and I pursued you anyway. I just wanted you so badly; I didn't care what anyone else thought. I realize now I didn't even consider your feelings in the matter and it was wrong of me to approach you when you were vulnerable. When we were deciding to come back or not, I almost stayed behind. I couldn't bear the thought of seeing you with someone else, but I realized what a big jerk that would make me and also that if I didn't come back, I wouldn't be able to apologize. So I decided that this time around I was just going to be your friend. I know you have someone who makes you terribly happy and you have a future together and all that so I'll just be here for you when you want to just hangout or something. "

Usagi was torn. Here he was pouring his heart out to her and she could think of nothing to say. _I can't say I was thinking of him too, I am staying committed to Mamo-chan. And obviously if he was able to put aside his feelings that easily he doesn't care about me as much as I thought he did. So I made the right choice saying goodbye. I could always use another friend. _

"I appreciate that very much Seiya. For what it's worth, I'm glad you came back. I know we all missed you and I'm glad we can be friends under less dire circumstances this time."

"Thank you, Ondango, for understanding," Seiya replied and leaned in to hug her. _Onegi, don't push me away. Just let me hold you for this moment._

_Oh, Seiya, if you only knew how much I miss those arms around me._

Mamoru chose that moment to step around the corner. He took in the site of the two of them embracing and clenched his fists tightly.

"Ahem...Ohayo, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, nothing at all," Seiya said hastily as he leapt from Usagi, "I was just saying my goodbyes. So shitsurei, see you later Usagi."

"Shitsurei Seiya," Usagi replied as he left.

"So what was that all about, Usako?"

"Nothing, he just wanted to talk this morning, that's all."

"Then why are there tears in your eyes?"

"There are not," she replied as she began to wipe furiously at her eyes. "Let's just get on with our date. We're supposed to be having a good time, right?" And with that she began to pull him off into the part.

Nanami's Corner: Ok that's it for chapter two.

Preview of chapter 3: Mamoru goes to America and makes new friends. Ami and Taiki go on their own nervous date, and Minako takes Yaten for a trip he'll never forget. See you all next time.


	3. And They're Off

**

* * *

AN: **Hello everyone, I want to start off by saying thank you to those of you who reviewed my story. You make me so happy! I also want to thank Moon Daisuke for beta reading my work and helping my break this up. It was way too long for a one chapter upload. I'll load the other chapters at about one a day until I catch up with myself. I still don't own Sailormoon and I've finally decided I don't want to…too much power. Enough idle chit chat, on to chapter 3.

* * *

Ami sat in the library studying her 10 German words a day when a tall shadow crept up behind her.

"Danke, I know that one. It means thank you," Taiki said.

"Oi, Taiki-san, nice to see you. Are you studying here too?"

"No actually I was looking for someone."

"Really, who?"

"You," he replied. "I wanted to know if you would like to go to the art exhibition with me today."

"You got tickets to the exhibition? It was sold out weeks before it even got here. How did you manage that?"

"There are perks to being a pop idol you know, even a retired one. So do you wanna go?"

Yeah, that would be great. Danke!"

The two of them made plans to meet up in a couple of hours at the fine art museum. Taiki rushed home to change and let his brothers know he would be gone for the evening.

* * *

"I did it, I actually did it," he yelled as soon as he walked in to door.

"Did what," Yaten asked from the couch?

"I actually asked Ami Mizuno on a date and she said yes. We are going to the art exhibit this afternoon. Oyamaa! What am I gonna wear?"

"Chill out, just wear something comfortable for sleeping in. That sounds so boring. Why don't you take her to the new arcade, for a boat ride, or a scary movie? She'll be all over you when someone gets their head chopped off."

"Sometimes, Yaten, I wonder if we're even related. We are going to the art exhibit, because 1) we are both more educated then the average teen, 2) I know she really wants to go and the fact that I got tickets to an impossible show adds 10 points to my level with her, and 3) you don't get all dressed up to go to an arcade and Ami so kawii when she sets her mind to it that I could wet myself. So get off your ass and help me pick out something to wear. "

"I would love to, but I can't," Yaten replied.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because, Taiki, I have a date of my own tonight, with Mina-chan. And she asked me," he replied as he stood up from the couch and made his way towards the door. "Don't wait up for me."

"Damn him, where is Seiya? You both know I don't have the fashion sense."

Yaten had already gone though, and Seiya was no where to be found. Taiki dressed in his yellow blazer with a blue shirt underneath and a pair of black slacks. He went down to the corner market and bought a corsage to give to Ami. She was easy to shop for because he knew she always wore blue. _I know she'll love it,_ he thought to himself as he went to meet her at the museum.

* * *

Minako sat in the Crown Arcade awaiting Yaten's arrival. She hoped he would not be too surprised with where she decided to take him today. She was dressed in leather from head to toe and had her hair braided tight to her scalp. She did not want to get it caught in anything. She'd been working hard to get her motorcycling license and was excited for a chance to show it off. None of the other girls ever wanted to come along. They thought that she didn't take it seriously as with so much in her life, but this is one thing that was all her own. She was going to show Yaten just how much she could handle it.

"Oi, Mina-chan!" Yaten called across the lobby.

"Glad you could make it."

"What on earth are you wearing?"

"This," she replied spinning around, "is my biking outfit. I told you I'd show you a good time today and I meant it. I even brought a bento for later, now LET'S GO!"

And with that Minako grabbed Yaten's arm and went tearing out the front door. She thunked a helmet on his head, revved the engine and took off for the coast.

She and Yaten talked during the long trip to the outskirts of town. Yaten told her of all the things going on on Kinmoko, and she told him of all the auditions she had been going on lately. She knew her dream to be a pop idol would be realized soon and Yaten commented that his connections could help her in her dream.

"No thanks," she replied, "I'd like to get it on my own. All of my life I've believed that I could pull it off and it just wouldn't be the same if someone helped me with my dream. Now hold on tight," she yelled as she bounced hard on the front tire, causing the front end of the bike to come up off of the ground. Yaten held her waist in a death grip praying to any god that would listen to not let him die in this horrible fashion. He was just beginning to picture himself splattered on the sidewalk when he felt the bike level out again. His relief was short lived though as she spun a hard right and sped off in the direction of the beach.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Please remember to read and review!**


	4. Oh Starry Night

**Nanami's corner: **Ohayo! Remember before I told you I would show up in weird places? Well…TA DA! Here I am! Yes, yes I know "But Nanami, most authors who put themselves in their stories lose perspective of what they were writing about to begin with." Well no worries. You'll only see me a few times and they are only to point the focus on what should be painfully obvious to the characters. On that note, on to the story.

**Oh Starry Night**

Taiki mentally slapped himself when he saw how crowded the museum was. _I should have offered to pick her up. I'll never find her in this mess._ He began to search the crowd for any signs of the senshi of Mercury. He soon spotted her sitting on a stone bench to the left of the door. When she turned to look at him, his heart skipped a beat. _She is so beautiful._ He thought to himself. Ami had chosen a close cut royal blue dress that hugged her petite yet womanly frame. It flowed to just below her knee, and dipped just before her breasts. She wore a black silk choker with a star sapphire in the center, and star sapphires in her ears. Her hair was done in a half ponytail with little sparkly blue clip holding back the few wisps of hair that refused to remain in the pony.

"Ohayo, Taiki-chan."

Taiki had to remind himself to breathe. "Ohayo," he whispered back. "I bought you something. It would look fantastic with that dress."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that, what is it?"

Taiki took out the little box with the corsage and handed it to her.

"Oh, it's beautiful. But don't you want to pin it on me?"

_Kami-sama, she wants me to touch her. Stay cool, stay cool, I can handle this. _Taking back the corsage, Taiki removed the pin from the back of the corsage and prayed that he would not stab her with it. He pinned it to her dress on the left side and breathed a huge sigh of relief when it was finished.

"Shall we go inside now?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm dying to see the latest pieces."

As they entered the museum, they didn't notice the open stares of awe as they passed. Many in the crowd whispered to each other that they looked like something out of a fairytale or legend. They strolled though the museum gazing at the latest modern pieces, and a few of the more classic. As they wandered, Ami rested her hand lightly on Taiki's arm and he was in such awe of this fact that he did not notice that she had stopped until he heard her speak.

"This is so beautiful," she whispered. She was gazing at a painting done by someone named Jessica Stewart, an aspiring American Artist. The fact that she was even showcased in this viewing spoke volumes about her talent and looking at the painting both Ami and Taiki could see why she had been given such a prestigious position. The painting was a landscape of a cliff overlooking a city. The city was crystal and even in the painting seemed to vibrate with life. On the cliff you could see the backs of a small group of people. They seemed to be watching the city. As if all they could do was look at the city but not be apart of it. A couple stood in the middle of the group, the woman with wings and the man in light armor. The rest fanned out on either side of them. As Ami and Taiki drank in this beautiful painting, the wings on the woman in the middle appeared to sway ever so slightly.

"This was always my favorite piece," a voice said from behind them.

"Oh, konnichiwa," Taiki said as he jumped. Behind him stood a shorter woman with bronze skin, black hair with blue/black highlights, and deep brown eyes.

"Hello," she said in English. "I don't speak Japanese very well, but I would guess you both speak English, right?"

"Yes," Ami replied "we both are fluent in English. What did you mean by this is your favorite piece, I thought this was a first showing?"

"It's my favorite piece, because it is mine. I'm Jessica, nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Taiki Kou, and this is Ami Mizuno. This piece is truly amazing, what inspired it?"

"Well, I have visions sometimes, when I see certain things. This particular one I saw on a visit to the coast. I was standing on the cliff in the painting and I saw the city below me melt into this cityscape. I then saw this group here standing before me and the woman in the center spoke to me. She turned to me, and with great sadness in her voice, she said 'We were once a part of this world, but now we can only protect it from what is to come.' I felt such sadness in her and the others. When I wiped my eyes, they were all gone, the cliff, the people, the city. It was as if it never happened."

"That is so beautiful," Ami breathed.

"Come now, I'll show you the rest of my pieces. They're not as fabulous as this one, but I still like them." With that she grabbed both Ami and Taiki by the arm and began dragging them through the museum.

* * *

Seiya hid in the bushes less then 20 yards from Mamoru and Usagi. He had been following them since Mamoru had shown up and ruined their "moment". _I have yet to see what is so wonderful about this guy. He's barely even touched her since this morning. _Seiya had watched the pair as they had gone to the amusement park and ridden rides. He'd tagged along when they went to lunch at Sushi Gaowa. He'd even snuck into the movie theatre to watch if he put the moves on her in there. Now he sat in the bushes outside Happyokai, as they had dinner and wished he could hear the conversation going on inside.

"Usako, I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow, and I wanted to tell you something before I go. You know I love you, more than life itself. But if someone, or something better comes up before I return, I want you to take that opportunity. I don't want to be the reason, you are unhappy."

"Mamo-chan, how could you say such a thing? I've always loved you. I'll always love you." _Shit! I've let it slip, he knows I love someone else!_

"I know you love me, Usako, as I will always love you. But I also know that sometimes, love changes its form. It never dies, it only fades and changes. I just wanted you to know that if something comes up, I understand." He stopped her when she tried to speak again by placing his hand on hers and looking deep into her blue eyes. "You don't need to say anything, and no you have not shown me any signs of betrayal. I just want you to be free. Now, itadakumasu."

They finished their meal in relative silence and left the restaurant. Mamoru drove Usagi home and walked her to the door.

"Usako, I'll pick you up tomorrow to come help me pack, ok?" he said in a tone that sounded like he was pretending that the previous conversation had not taken place.

"That would be great," she replied in the same tone. He leaned over and kissed her good night. He watched her go inside and watched the windows to see her light come on. Even without seeing it, he knew what was going on in the room. She was sitting at her dresser, brushing out her long locks and getting ready for bed. _I don't know why, but I know that is what she needed to hear. I can only hope she will be happy, whether it be here with me or with someone else. _With that lonely thought, he climbed into the car and drove home.

Seiya watched the whole exchange and his heart was torn as he watched Mamoru kiss his beloved. _She still loves him, I never stood a chance. At least I can still be her friend. _Seiya watched the window until it darkened and began the long walk back to his apartment.

**Ne, ne what do you think! Please R & R**


	5. Sunset Romance

**Nanami's Corner: **Yahoo! I love getting those reviews. I want to once again say thank you to Moon Daisuke for beta reading and putting out her own great works. I also want to take a moment to thank my reviewers: emmasterz, I'm so glad you like it! J.E. Chadwick, I really like Seiya as guy, it works better for my fantasies. I'll keep updating about once a day until I get the chapters caught up. So on to Chapter 5!

* * *

**Sunset Romance**

"It's safe to open your eyes you know," Mina said to the man clinging to her waist. "We've stopped."

Yaten opened first one eye and then the other to see the coast lay out in all its beauty in front of him. The sun was just starting to set on the ocean and it glowed a beautiful red and orange.

"This is amazing," he breathed as he climbed off the back of the bike.

"I know, that's why I wanted to show it to you," Mina replied as she laid out the blanket and began to unpack the bento. Anyone with the knowledge could see Makoto's hand in the preparing of all of the dishes. There were little squid balls, rice balls, seasoned vegetables, fried dumplings, and other such tasty fingers foods.

The two sat on the blanket and watched the sun sink slowly into the ocean. They talked of what the future had in store for them, because even though Mina knew how it was supposed to end, she wasn't sure what would happen in between.

"Then after that I want to finally settle down and have 5 children, 3 girls and 2 boys so they can form their own band and be as famous as their dear old mom and dad," she finished.

She looked over to see the shocked expression on Yaten's face. "You've got it all planned out don't you," he said to her. "Do you even have it planned as to who the father will be?"

"Of course I do," she replied as she leans closer to Yaten. She looked deep into Yaten's eyes and whispered, "It's you."

They kissed lightly and she pulled back from him. "I've always known it would be you. I knew it would be you the very first time I laid eyes on the Three Lights. Before I had even met you face to face, the first time I heard your song on the radio I knew it was you. You called out to me in song and every time I saw you after that, I could feel you calling me."

Yaten kissed her deeply in response. _I love this girl so much. Ever since I first laid eyes on her I knew as well that she would be with me always. But I never gave into it because we were searching for our princess. _Yaten gently laid Minako down and they lay in the sand kissing and caressing each other on the blanket until the first stars began to show in the night sky. They gathered their things and climbed back on the motorcycle to head home. It was a lot more peaceful ride than the one on the way there. Both Minako and Yaten felt as if a huge burden had been lifted from their shoulders as they were able to be true to their hearts for the first time.


	6. Never Say You're Sorry Again

**Nanami's Corner: **Gomen everyone. My life has been totally insane the last few days, so I won't bore you with details, on to Chapter 6

**

* * *

Never Say Your Sorry Again**

Jessica dragged Taiki and Ami all over the museum. She showed them not only her own pieces, but the pieces of some of the other famous artists. When they left, Jessica told them she would be leaving on the next flight to America in 2 days and for the both of them to come back before then for something special.

"That is one entertaining woman," Taiki said as they began to walk to the Italian restaurant Jessica recommended.

"I don't think entertaining is quite the word," Ami replied. "I like her, she reminds me a bit of Usagi though, all full of vigor and energy."

They sat at Avanti's and discussed the pieces they had seen that day. The topic kept returning to the very first piece that they had seen of Jessica's. They both had the nagging feeling that it was important, but decided not to tell the others of what they had seen before showing it to them. They wanted their friends to form their own opinions.

They finished dinner and began the walk back to Ami's apartment.

"Taiki, why did you decide to come back?"

"We told you, we decided to take a vacation."

"Yes, but why did you come back here, to Tokyo? You could have gone anywhere, and I know there are more interesting places to visit then here."

"We came back here because, we missed you all. Those months that we spent here in Tokyo were the best of all the years here on Earth searching for our princess. We got to meet the 5 of you, we became nakama; more than friends, but less then family. Then we found out who you were, and we weren't anymore. We all felt we should get that time back. So we decided to come here and spend it with you."

At that point, he stopped and looked deep into Ami's eyes. "Me, personally, from the bottom of my heart, I wanted to apologize to you. I was mean, and rude, and just an all around jerk most of the time. I really cared about you and instead of owning up to how I felt, I thought you would get in the way of our mission and was the complete opposite of that. You deserve better, but I wanted to say osoreiru for all that I've done to you to all of you…"

Ami stopped him from speaking by placing her fingers across his lips. "You don't have to apologize. Don't you realize, we've already forgiven you? We knew what you were going through and forgave you before you could even ask it. We loved you, I loved you. I just didn't say it before because I knew what would happen. But now, that is no longer in our way. We are free to live our own lives and I want you to be apart of it."

Taiki leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He held her in his arms as he had wanted to do for so many nights and thanked God that he could do so tonight. They walked home, Ami leaning on Taiki's arm and Taiki's hand over hers. When they got to her apartment, Taiki gave Ami a deep lingering kiss goodnight and headed home to his brothers.


	7. Goodbye to You

**Nanami's Corner: **Ohayo minna, I'm sorry it's been so long between updates, my life is upside down right now. Too much work and not enough play. I'll get chapter 8 up tomorrow or later today, but here is chapter 7 for those of you who've been waiting!

* * *

The next day found Usagi helping Mamoru pack up the rest of his belongings. As she was packing she saw little things that remind her of all the time they spent together. A knick-knack here, a photo there, it was getting to be very hard for her. But she had promised Mamoru that she would not cry as she helped pack.

After they finished packing, they headed over to Rei's for the good bye party and spent the afternoon talking about all the fun he was going to have in America and the good times they had shared with him. Even the Three lights stopped by, Taiki and Yaten sitting next to their respective girlfriends.

The only two who seemed not up to their usual selves were Usagi and Seiya. They both seemed really distracted and hardly spoke to anyone unless directly spoken to. But the others seemed to hardly notice this oddity.

_Why doesn't he say anything?_ Usagi wondered to herself. _He should be elated Mamoru is leaving. But then again he doesn't know what Mamo-chan said to me last night. Maybe he doesn't notice there is nothing in his way now. Then again, may not like me anymore. Is that why he's being so reclusive?_

_How can she sit there with that man, _Seiya thought. _She would be so much happier with me. She looks so dejected. Did he say something to hurt her? I'll kill him!_

The conversation flowed around the unhappy pair as the party went on. Usagi and Mamoru were the first to leave; Mamoru using the excuse of getting Usagi a change of clothes for the next morning. She was spending the night so she could leave with him to go to the airport in the morning. Taiki and Ami left shortly thereafter to go see Jessica at the museum before she took off to go back to America. Minako and Yaten stayed behind with Rei and Makoto to help clean and then they all parted for the evening.

* * *

Taiki and Ami showed up at the museum just as Jessica was leaving. They helped her load the last of her things into the truck and walked back into the museum.

"I have a piece here that I wanted to give the two of you. I've not had it on display at this showing because I knew I would meet the people in this painting and it was to be theirs and theirs alone."

With that she pulled out a 10x13 painting that was covered. Taiki removed the covering and both he and Ami gasped as they gazed at the painting. It was of the two of them. Taiki was dressed in a deep navy suit and standing next to Ami in a navy dress to match. They were looking into each other's eyes and you could feel the love radiating from the painting. They were standing in front of a large mansion on a bluff and in the background, not to far; you could see a palace of crystal.

"It's beautiful," breathed Ami.

"See, I told ya you would like it," Jessica said. She reached out and grabbed the both of them into a hug. "Come visit me in America sometime, I've a huge cottage near the city. You can stay at my place." The three exchanged address and phone information and separated.

Taiki and Ami wandered through the park on the way back to the boys' apartment. They held hands and watched the sun set on all the happy couples. They talked of the picture, and what Jessica's vision could mean for their future. They parted at the front door and Ami took a cab home.

**WARNING: Chapter 8 contains adult content! If you are easily offended or under age, please skip chapter 8. I will recap in chapter 9.**


	8. Goddess of Love & Beauty

**Nanami's Corner: **See I told ya I'd put it up today. OK, this is definitely not PG-13. Mature content, do not read if underage. That's it, I don't trust you, let me see some ID. OK, you're clean, proceed. BTW, I do not own Black and White either. On to chapter 8!

* * *

**The Goddess of Love and Beauty**

Taiki walked in to find Seiya sitting on the couch, in the dark. He was staring at nothing and seemed lost in thought. He didn't even notice Taiki behind him until he poked him.

"Oi, what's the big idea!"

"Are you ok? How long have you been spacing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you left the party early, then I come home 3 hours later, and you're sitting in the dark like some zombie. What's the deal?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Seiya relied and stormed off to his room.

Taiki watched Seiya's retreating back. _I wish she would return his feelings for her as Ami has done for me. Maybe we should help._ Taiki took a shower and was just starting to fall asleep when he realized Yaten wasn't home. _Oh well, _he thought, _he'll come home when he's hungry._

_

* * *

_

Yaten was out with Minako watching "Adult Love XXX," the movie she had tried to get him to see with her before. They didn't see much of the movie though, as they were in the back making out. After the movie they went to the Karaoke bar down the street where they received a standing ovation for their rendition of "I Found My One True Love," a duet by some unknowns from England. They then wandered to the Crown Arcade but found it closed and were forced to go home. Minako decided it would be a good idea, considering how late it was, for her to stay the night at Yaten's. Of course she had no objections from Yaten as he was wondering how to get her to agree to such a thing without getting his teeth knocked in. So up the stairs, in the front door, across the living room, and into the wrong room they went.

They realized they had made this mistake when Minako sat on what she thought was a pillow and Seiya let out a loud yelp of pain.

"Oi, what is with everybody today? First Taiki pokes me, now you're sitting on me. Am I just that invisible today? Get out, go to your own room or at least knock first!"

"Gomen, gomen Seiya-chan. We just wandered into the wrong room. We'll leave you in peace," Minako giggled. She and Yaten went off to Yaten's room to play Black and White. After about 10 minutes, the sound of screaming villagers brought Taiki into the room to watch the destruction of yet another temple. After about 20 minutes, he wandered back to bed and they were alone once again.

Yaten leaned over and kissed Mina lightly on the cheek.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"Would you like to show me?" she whispered back.

He kissed her again in response. He turned off the game and the lights and locked the door. He climbed into bed with Minako and slowly began to rub her nipples under her shirt. He continued to kiss her along her jaw line and across her neck. Minako moaned in response to the gentle motions and reached down Yaten's boxers. She began to massage him and felt him stiffen in response to her ministrations.

They undressed each other separating as little as possible and climbed back between the sheets. Yaten rolled himself on top of Minako and looked deep into her blue eyes. He could feel the heat of her where he would enter, but held back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. She thrust her hips upward in response to his question and Yaten sank into her. Mina muffled a squeal as Yaten broke her hymen, but he went slow as it was a first for both of them.

Yaten rolled off of Minako and wrapped his arms around his beloved. They snuggled close together in the bed and drifted off to sleep in the afterglow.


	9. I Can't Breathe

**Nanami's Corner:** Hi, hi! OK, quick recap: Minako & Yaten slept together, Seiya is major crabby and Taiki and Ami are star crossed lovers. Get it? Good. Um…10 may be a long time coming, but not too long I hope. Will have plenty of time to work on it tonight and maybe tomorrow. Now on to chapter 9!

* * *

Usagi was having trouble sleeping at Mamoru's. He was out cold next to her, his arm across her stomach, holding her close. Every time she started to fall asleep, she would see Seiya's face swimming in her vision. _I can't think about him, I'm here in bed with my love. The man I will marry and father of my children. _For some reason, that thought made her cry. She wiped the tears from her eyes and finally managed to fall into the deep sleep of the exhausted.

* * *

All of the inner senshi came to see Mamoru off on his trip to America. There were few tears as none of them wanted that to be their last image of each other. They each gave him a picture of themselves with their regular selves on one side and their senshi forms on the other. He hugged them all before boarding his plane. 

"Come on Usagi-chan," Minako said. "Let's go meet the guys at the studio. They are doing a photo shoot and they said we could get all dolled up and do it too. It's the perfect thing to get your mind off of Mamoru leaving."

She and the girls piled into Makoto's convertible and headed out to the studio. When they got inside they could see the guys in tuxedos. They had already finished the shoot in their usual blazers and slacks and were just beginning their formal wear shoot. The photographer was getting frustrated because although the guys looked great, there was something missing.

"Oi, you there, yes all of you, come in here," he shouted at seeing them.

"Are you sure we were supposed to come here, Mina-chan?" Rei muttered under her breath.

"Yes," she replied. "Yaten and Taiki both invited us to come this morning over breakfast."

"Over breakfast?" Makoto said. "You were up early enough to go over there for breakfast?"

"Not exactly, Taiki woke us up after breakfast was ready."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AFTER BREAKFAST WAS READY?"

Minako had the decency to blush at this point, "I'll tell you about it later. We've got to see what the photographer wants."

All of the girls sweat dropped as the photographer walked up.

"Perfect, perfect, go to dressing room C and change, all of you. There is someone in there that can do your hair and make up. Guys, take a breather while the girls get ready."

The girls were practically shoved into the dressing room where they were stripped, changed, made up and shoved back out the door before they could even say anything. They had all been dressed in floor length form fitting, silk dresses with spaghetti straps. Each, oddly enough, had been dressed in their own respective color: red for Rei, blue for Ami, green for Makoto, orange for Minako, and pink for Usagi. Even the photographer was awe struck by the beauty of the girls as they were paraded out of the dressing room.

The photographer arranged the girls so Yaten was paired with Minako and Rei, Taiki was paired Ami and Makoto, and Usagi and Seiya were paired alone. His first few shots were of the whole group arranged around Seiya and Usagi in the middle. Then he began to shoot just the small groups he had arranged. When he shot Seiya and Usagi, the remaining group could see that they made a very beautiful couple. _Almost better than our future king,_ Rei thought to herself. She didn't hold to that thought for too long though, for all the inners knew what the future held for them.

After the initial shots, the photographer changed the background. Ami and Taiki almost jumped out of their skin when they saw it. It was one of a house on a bluff, and in the background was a crystal palace. The photographer gave the instructions to the clothing and make up artists and sent the group off to change again. The girls were changed to dresses of deeper color variations of what they had on before. They were no longer floor length and were still very flattering to the girls' figures. The guys were dressed in suits of navy, burgundy, and gold.

The photographer stayed with the same pairings for a while. He then asked Rei and Makoto to sit out and shot the three couple together, then each individual couple. He rotated Rei and Makoto in and out with each of the other girls but invariable landed on the same three pairings.

At the end of this round he again gave the dressers and the make up artists some instructions and marched them off to change once more, this time into more casual clothes. He shot each of them individually from many angles and then as a group in front of a park scene. He had them sitting at a picnic, tossing a Frisbee, playing games and so on.

At the end of the shoot the photographer took all of the girls' information and promised them that he would send them all copies of what he had shot. He also told them that if they ever wanted to pick up some extra cash he would love to have them come model for him again.

They were all surprised when they got outside and it was pitch dark. They had spent the entire day in the studio w/o a break or a meal. As if it they had just realized this fact, Usagi and Seiya's stomachs growled in unison. The group headed over to the Crown to get a bite and deciding what to do with what's left of the evening. After a hearty meal of hamburgers, french fries, and enough milkshakes to drown a small village, the group was finally satisfied.

"So, now do you want to explain what you meant by 'after breakfast was ready' Minako?" Makoto asked.

"Well, I…um…slept over last night."

"That didn't sound like sleeping to me," Taiki muttered.

"Aren't we a little young for that sort of thing!" Rei demanded. "And besides he just showed up again after being gone how long, and he never said anything before!"

"Hey, I had my reasons," Yaten prepared to defend himself.

"Wait," Usagi stopped Yaten before he could say anything more. "All of us are well aware of the circumstances of the last visit. All of the Three Lights had their mission and it is not fair to try and blame them for any actions they made that time. I mean come on, look at how the outers treated us the first time we met; and look at how close we all are now."

As if conjured up by her very words, Haruka and Michiru walked through the door of crown arcade. Haruka took one look at the crew at the table and Michiru had to plant her feet to keep her front running to see her neko-chan and friends. She put her finger to her lips and made little sneaky finger movements. Haruka nodded in understanding and followed her love to the table behind the girls.

"It's not as if he spoiled her honor or anything," Taiki piped in. "Those two are in love; anyone with eyes could see that. Don't you want to make love with someone you love?"

Haruka jumped over the bench, grabbed Seiya by the throat and slammed him onto the table. "I told you, Usagi, nekokaburi! I should kill you where you stand for dishonoring our Hime in such a manner," Haruka growled into Seiya's face.

"Let me go, you bakemono!" Seiya shouted. He kicked and squirmed as Haruka tightened her grip.

"Haruka-chan, what are you doing, you let him go this very instant!" Usagi shouted.

"But he spoiled you! His own brother said so. I must protect the honor of my princess."

"Taiki-chan wasn't talking about me; he was talking about Minako-chan."

Haruka's grip relaxed a little as a look of utter confusion passed across her features, "he slept with Minako?"

"No you baka. I did, now let go of my brother!"

Haruka reluctantly let go of Seiya and climbed down off the table.

"I do so love it when we all get together," Michiru laughed into her hand.

* * *

**AN**: nekokaburi means wolf in sheep's clothing, can you name the episode? I'll give you a special prize :) 


	10. New People New Places

**Sorry to be late. ****Here is the long awaited 10th chapter. Thanks for waiting. Also I started taking Japanese, so look for new words. MUWAAHAAHAA!  
**

**New People, New Places**

Mamoru sat on the plane watching Tokyo fall away below him. He fiddled with the image of Usagi, turning it back and forth, Usagi, Sailormoon, Usagi, Sailormooon.

"Would you mind not doing that," a voice asked. "It's quite distracting to my reading."

"Gomen," Mamoru replied as he shoved the picture backing to his breast pocket. He glanced over at the speaker and stopped speaking.

"What," she asked, "Do I have something in my hair again?" She began to pull at her blue tips.

"You're Jessica Stewart, aren't you? The new American artist?"

"Depends," she cocked an eyebrow at him, "who wants to know?"

"My name is Mamoru Chiba, I'm going to Harvard to study Medicine. I went to your exhibit yesterday, but they said you had already gone."

"Well that's not entirely true. I just never tell anyone I'm there so no one can expect me. Speaking of which, how do you know who I am? No one knows who I am."

"You met one of my friends the other day, Ami Mizuno."

"Oh yes, I remember her. Rather attractive girl, the guy she was with wasn't too bad looking either. But that's not whose picture you were fiddling with, who's that?"

"Oh, that's my girlfriend," he started to pull out the picture and thought better of it.

"Come on now, I already saw the costume, she's into cosplay, right?"

"Sure, cosplay. Sailormoon is her favorite hero," he replied as he took out the picture. "I think it suits her, they have a lot in common. Like how they are both really forgiving and understanding, and never back down from what they believe in. Usagi would rather avoid a fight at all costs, but won't back down from one once it's started. She's very faithful to her friends and would do anything to protect them." He went on and on for hours about Usagi and her friends and some of their antics. Only after she started softly snoring did he realize that Jessica had gone to sleep.

_I miss you so much Usako. I wish I didn't have to leave you behind again, but at least this time, you know I will write and call you everyday."_ Mamoru leaned his seat back and went to sleep.

Mamoru awoke to the sound of a scratching. He was slightly disoriented from being asleep on a plain and didn't yet open his eyes.

"You can go ahead and open your eyes, I know you're awake," Jessica said. "Just don't move, not yet anyway."

"Why can't I move," Mamoru asked as he opened his eyes?

"You can't move because, I asked you nicely and because if you move, you'll ruin the sketch, and I'll have to kick you."

Jessica sketched a few more decisive strokes and put away her pencil. "Ok, you can move now."

Mamoru sat up and leaned over to look at the sketch. It was a picture of him sleeping against the window. But where the window had been closed in reality, it was open w/the sun rising just beyond it. In the suns rays dancing on the window, was an outline of a woman w/wings. The woman was looking in at he dreamer as he lay sleeping w/ a look of longing on her face.

"That's very beautiful," he whispered to Jessica.

"Thank you. Does that mean I have your permission to finish and display this piece when it is finished?"

"Sure, as long as I can see it whenever I want. Not everyone gets to see themselves immortalized."

"We will be arriving at our destination in approximately 30 minutes. Please return all items to their respective places, use the facilities, and return your tray tables and chairs to the upright position. The current weather in New York is 80 degrees and sunny, and the time is 8:45," a voice said over the speaker.

"So, how long are you going to linger in NY? Maybe I could show you around."

"Well my flight to Boston doesn't leave until tomorrow, and I did promise everyone souvenirs. Sounds like a great idea."

"Great, I'll take you to the Empire State Building, Lady Liberty, Central Park, oh, you'll have a blast."

Jessica proceeded to tell him about all the wonders of visiting NY and so on as they landed, picked up their bags, and climbed into a cab.

"But first of course we have to put you up in a hotel for the night. Did they give you a lot of spending money for the night, or just a little?"

"Well they gave me $400 for room and board for the night, is that enough?"

"$400! They gave you more than enough, but that just means you can get better gifts for your friends."

She told the cab driver to take them to the Ramada Hotel. When they got there she and Mamoru checked in and changed to spend the afternoon on the town. They went to Central Park and visited the animals at the Staten Island Zoo. She took him souvenir shopping on the Strip and had dinner at The Times Square Café. Mamoru was amazed by all the sights and sounds of the city and Jessica was glad to show him around. They got to Liberty just as the sun was setting and watched the sun set on the city as the lights came up.

"Wow, this is truly beautiful. Usako would love this view," Mamoru murmured as he watched the lights come up on the city that never sleeps.

"As many times as I've visited this place, it's always great to take a visitor with me. I enjoy seeing it through their eyes. It gives me a whole new perspective on it all. So, tomorrow you fly out to Boston, do you want to meet up for breakfast first?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

Jessica and Mamoru left Liberty Island and went back to the hotel. It was just after 9 and knowing it was after 10am in Tokyo, he knew Usagi would be awake and waiting for him before she started her day.

"Moushi moushi?" a familiar, if sleepy, voice asked on the 2nd ring.

"Ohayo, Ondago. Do you miss me yet?"

"Mamo-chan! How are you, I've missed you so much, tell me everything. How was the flight, how long ago did you get in, what did you buy me, what did you eat, do you miss me too, what are you doing tomorrow, what does your hotel look like, does anyone speak Japanese over there…"

"Usako, slow down, slow down. I'm fine, yes I miss you too…," Mamoru talked to Usagi well into the night about the things he had seen, and the foods he had eaten. After midnight, he finally got off the phone with her, but only after promising to call back the next day when he touched down in Boston.

He showed and started to go to sleep. When he did, he had dreams of Usagi in someone else's arms, holding him, kissing him. He awoke with a start to the phone ringing.

"Hello?" he groaned into the phone.

"Hello," a chipper Jessica chimed into the phone. "This is your 8 am wake up call."

"I didn't order a wake up call. Wait," he bolted up in bed, "did you say 8 am?"

"Yeah, don't worry, it's only 7, but I knew it would get you up."

"I'll be down in a minute, smart ass."

Mamoru got dressed and double checked to see that he had everything. He joined Jessica in the dining room and had a huge breakfast of Belgian waffles smothered in strawberries, eggs and toast.

In the cab on the way to the air port, Jessica gave Mamoru her phone number and aim account name to get in touch if he ever wanted to catch up after he got to school. She let him at the entrance to the airport and took the cab to get her rental car. Mamoru board his flight with relative speed and little difficulty. _I just hope my next single serving friend is not so entertaining, _he thought to himself as he took his seat. He slept through this flight as the vacant seat next to him seamed to like it that way. He met up with the driver of the school van in the luggage corral and enjoyed some of the scenery on the way up to the school.

When he got to his room it was a little after 12. He could see that his roommate had already made themselves at home in the common room. There was a picture of Naruto on one door, a picture of Nanami on another and Chi on the third. The last door was blank and he made the correct assumption that it was his. He was a little disappointed that he had no bedding and only blinds on the windows, but at least it had a phone and a computer with printer. The items he had sent over the week before all seemed to be accounted for although some of them seemed to have been opened. Deciding that his roomies were probably at lunch, he promptly made up his bed and decided to take a quick nap before they returned.

Mamoru awoke to the sounds of shouting in the common room.

"I'm telling you, Luffy could totally kick Naruto's ass!"

"And I'm telling you, you are wrong! Naruto would only have to use his Kage no Jitsu on Luffy and overwhelm him with his numbers and that is why we are gonna watch Naruto and not One Piece tonight!"

"No! Because Luffy would only have to use the Gattling gun technique and destroy all the clones and then throw Naruto off the ship. End of story, case closed, and turn on my damn One Piece!"

"New guy's up," a third voice chimed in as Mamoru poked his head out the door. He looked out the door to see a young man and woman arguing and a third girl on the couch between the two switching channels on the T.V. as they other two argued.

"O…Ohayo. My name is Mamoru; I'm the new exchange student from Tokyo. Nice to meet you."

"Wow, you're English is really very good," the girl on the couch replied. "I'm Emiko, this bickering pair of monsters is Greg and Gaia, and they're twins. You missed lunch, but you didn't miss much. Have you had the tour yet?"

"She does speak more than one word sentences, it's a miracle," gasped Greg, exaggeration evident in his voice. Emiko responded by punching him in the gut on her way off the couch. When she stood you could see she was no taller than 4 ½ feet.

"Emiko, that's Japanese for blessed isn't it? Are you Japanese?"

"Sort of, my mother is Japanese; my father was an American soldier. He was stationed in Okinawa for 20 years until he hurt himself. We came back stateside when I was 10 and we've been living here ever since."

"That sounds like you've been around a bit. When was the last time you were back in Japan? I can catch you up."

"Really? I haven't been back in a couple of years; can you tell me what Sailormoon has been up to?"

Throughout this exchange, Greg and Gaia watched this exchange in utter shock. Without even thinking about it, the two had slipped into Japanese and the twins were wondering how to join the very animated conversation. Neither of them ever got past first year in Japanese. They watched the two gab on like the best of friends and eventually gave up and went to bed.


	11. New People New Places 2

**New People, New Places**

Mamoru awoke the next morning feeling relaxed. He and Emiko had talked until after midnight. He had then called Usagi and chatted into the early hours of morning. He hadn't slept much, but somehow that little bit of his home culture made him feel less homesick. He headed down to the admissions office to pick up his class schedule and a map for the classes. He found the map in a PDF format and sent it to his Palm Pilot. To make sure he wouldn't get lost later, he decided to give himself a quick tour. English: Monday, Wednesday, and Friday; Biology: Tuesday, Thursday, and a lab on Friday afternoon; Art: Monday evenings. He wasn't too keen on the Art class, but it had been Usagi's idea to do that as his elective. _Maybe you could paint an expression of our love._

"Oof," He bumped into a person in the hall.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you."

"It's alright, I should have been looking where I was …wow, your hot!" replied the girl before him.

"Um…thank you? My name is Mamoru; I'm the new Japanese student."

"Watashi wa Crystal. Hajememashite. Dozo yurochiru. Which classes are you taking? I might have to bump into you again sometime."

"Um, well, I, err…"

"Chill out, I was just kidding. Although, it might be nice to see you again. I'm in the student directory; you should look me up sometime. Ja Matte," and she was gone around the corner before he could respond.

He wandered the campus and checked out all of his other classes. They were all pretty close to his dorm so he knew he should be able to get to his room when he was between classes without having to run to make it to the next. The last class to check out was the Art Lab so he wandered that way to see if he could meet his instructor. When he arrived, the door was closed and locked, but the light was on. He knocked gently, but received no answer. He knocked again a little louder hoping for an answer, but still received none. Giving up, he wandered to the cafeteria to grab lunch. He decided to try a gyro and took it back to his room. Greg and Gaia had resumed their positions on the couch and were watching Full Metal Alchemist. Emiko was no where to be found, but he knew form their conversation the night before she had friends in other rooms she would often visit. He passed the rest of the evening browsing through his books, watching anime with the twins and killing time until he could call Usagi without waking her at some god awful hour of the day. When 10 finally did roll around, he called only to be told Usagi had already left to go shopping with her mother and would not be returning for several hours. He left a message with Shingo that he had called and he would call again tomorrow.

That night Mamoru dreamed of another man whose face he could not see kissing his Usa-chan. _I don't need you anymore Chiba-san. You are much too old for me and you left me alone too often. Leave me to my happiness. _

He awoke the next morning feeling as though he had been run over buy truck. He quickly showered, dressed and went to his English class. When he walked into class he was not surprised to see Emiko saving a seat for him. He was however surprised to see her chatting with the girl he had "run into" the day before.

"Ohayo, Mamo-chan, genkidesu ka?"

"Ohayo, Gankidesu".

"This is Crystal. She's one of my friends from way back"

"Hello again handsome," Crystal breathed at him. Both girls laughed to see him blush ever so slightly.

"She's not serious, she married. She's just like that sometimes."

He took his seat next to the two girls and waited for the teacher to arrive. After about 5 minutes, and middle aged man walked in, went to the board and wrote in huge letters "I AM MR. WICKER. NO CLASS TODAY. READ CHAPTERS 1-10 AND PREPARE FOR A QUIZ ON WEDNESDAY." He then walked out of the room without so much as looking at his students.

"Well that's that," muttered Crystal as they walked the teacher walk out. The three of them went to the cafeteria as none of them had had breakfast in order to get to class on time. Emiko reminded Mamoru of Ami very much at the moment. She selected French toast for breakfast so that she could read her English book and eat at the same time.

After breakfast he went back up to the room alone as Emiko and Crystal both had another class. Looking at his watch, he saw that it wasn't too late in the day at Usagi's house and decided to try again and call her. He was greeted by her sweet yet groggy voice and was rewarded with a 15 minute conversation with her that was not nearly as satisfying as he felt it could have been. But he understood she was tired and had had a long day shopping with her mother.

Several hours later found him in front of the door to his art class. He took a seat close to the front so to better see his sensei's examples and waited. As he sat waiting for the sensei to arrive he glanced around the room at all of the pieces on display. Something about them felt very familiar and he began to become more intrigued by each image he saw.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, busy day today, very busy," a familiar voice said as he was looking at the pictures in the back of the room. He turned around so quickly he felt the vein in his neck strain. Walking into the classroom was Jessica Stewart.

"I don't want you all to start off with something too hard, so we'll be doing a little finger painting. I hope you all plan on getting a little dirty." She finally looked up at her class and locked eyes with Mamoru. "Don't expect me to go easy on any of you though. I can be a real slave driver."

Jessica had all of the students take a large sheet of paper and stretch it out somewhere on the wall. They were then asked to select four colors, close their eyes and start painting. Many of the students started to giggle, but it was quickly stifled as she glared at each of the gigglers in turn. When all of the students has closed their eyes and turned towards their sheets of paper, she turned on her CD player. Punk Rock filled the classroom and she wandered around checking the students' work.

Mamoru had selected cool blue, purple, deep green and black. However he was finding it hard to paint with songs like "Almost" Blaring in his ears. He tried to find his center and pictured in his minds eye and image that brought him peace. With his eyes still closed he dipped his fingers into a color and let his hands trace the lines her saw in his mind. A sweeping arch here, a fine line there, he filled the canvas with color. Keeping his eyes closed became harder and harder as he wanted to be sure it was perfect. Several times he would hear someone growl in frustration or gasp in surprise when Jessica scolded them for not keeping their eyes closed or for not being "Large enough" as she put it. Finally at the end of an hour, the music suddenly stopped. Mamoru opened his eyes and looked for the first time at the image in front of him. It was not the vision he had seen in his mind's eye. Instead it was an image of a city underwater. The lights were still on and shadows of people danced in the windows. But lurking in the background was something dark and brooding.

"Very good Mamo-chan. I never would have guessed you had it in you."

Mamoru could not speak through the fear that suddenly choked him. He knew this city, but it was never meant to be underwater. And what was that thing that lurked ready to pounce on the city. He needed to call his Usagi and quickly. This could only be bad news.

He left the class and went straight to his dorm to call Usagi. He knew it was still early morning and she would still be in bed, but he had to talk to her and know everything was ok.

The phone ringing in his ear was like a siren as he waited for her to answer. When she finally did answer she muttered something about rotten apple juice and dancing with the Stars. When he asked her to explain, she woke up completely and said it was nothing. She, the inners, and the Stars had gone to Kokkou Burasamu Farms to pick early season apples and have some cider. She somehow managed to get the only spoiled cider and hallucinated for most of the after noon. When she had collected herself, they went to dinner with the Stars and ended up going dancing. He could tell that there was something she wasn't telling him, but didn't want to push her.

"Usagi, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"I'm fine Mamo-chan, why? What's the matter?"

"I had a vision just now. Well not so much a vision as a manifestation of one. I was I art just now and I painted Crystal Tokyo. But something was wrong. It was underwater, and there was something dark and foreboding watching the city. Usagi, I want you to be careful. Something is brewing that can effect us. Our future, my love, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. I'll tell Amy and have her look into it. Other than that, how is everything there? Are you making friends?"

They stayed up late into the night talking about the people he had met and the classes he had taken. Finally around 11 or so, they got off the phone. Mamoru took a quick shower as he realized that he was still covered in paint. He made himself a bowl of Undon and added a few peppers, onions, lemon pepper, fried garlic, and some bits of ham he had purchased. By the time he had finished making the Undon "edible" his roommates had returned home and were watching him with puppy dog eyes. He made them each a bowl as well and they settled on the couch to eat.

They had settledon a kind of routine during the week. Whoever came home first got to pick the anime and whoever was home last got second choice. If you were home before 8 and alone, you were expected to make dinner, but if it was after 10, you were on your own. Most meals were taken in the cafeteria though. But it closed after 7:30, thus the dinner rule. Seeing as Mamoru had gotten home first and had made dinner, he could decide what to watch. He picked up his Sailormoon DVDs and put in the Ail and Ann Season. They wandered off to bed and Mamoru slept soundly for the rest of the night.

Ok, so the long awaited Chapter 11 is complete. I've been really busy with work and school, but I have become inspired once more. Hopefully chapter 12 won't take as long to come together. Until later, Matte!


	12. I don't know how to tell you

**WARNING: CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO NOT READ THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

"**I don't know how to tell you…"**

Usagi hung up the phone with Mamoru and went to go wash her face. It was earlier that she was usually awake and she decided to take advantage of it. The past few days had been really hectic. Mamoru leaving, shopping with mom, dinner and dancing with the Starlights, it was too much too fast.

_Although, I did love the way his arms felt around me...so warm and safe. _

* * *

"Usagi, I will always be here for you."

"Seiya," she breathed back. "Thank you for being here with me."

Seiya leaned down to kiss Usagi on her check and she turns just enough that he kisses the corner of her mouth. _Such soft lips_, she thinks to herself.

"Usagi, I have to tell you something."

"What is it Seiya?"

"Usagi," Seiya's next works were lost as the slow song ended and a loud pop song started blaring. Mina, who had been dancing nearby, grabbed Usagi and dragged her farther into the dance floor. Seiya's face was quickly lost as they were swallowed in the crowd.

* * *

Usagi shook her head to clear it of the lingering vision of his beautiful face. She bathed, dressed and went downstairs to help her mother with breakfast. As terrible as she had been a few years ago, she had turned a complete 180 in her culinary skills. Her parents and brother grew to love her offering to help in the kitchen, rather than run for the hills.

Just as they were sitting down to breakfast the doorbell rang and Shingo ran off to answer it. Usagi knew the voice in the hall and her face began to burn bright red under her golden locks. Sure enough, Shingo led Seiya into the dining room to join them for breakfast.

"Ohayo, Tsukino-san. Thank you for inviting me to breakfast."

"It's my pleasure Seiya. Especially seeing how much you've helped Usagi these last couple of days."

They enjoyed breakfast with light conversation, but it seemed to flow around Usagi as though she weren't there. Sitting right next to her was the man she had longed and pined for. But she had just gotten off the phone with her love. She felt giddy and guilty at the same time. Did he know how much he haunted her thoughts? Did he burn for her as much as she did for him? He had to. She wished she knew what he was going to say to her last night. She'd have to beat Minako for screwing up her one opportunity.

After breakfast, Seiya waited for Usagi in the foyer to walk to school. She gathered her bags and said a hasty goodbye to Luna, leaving her a small plate of eggs. The walk to class was quiet and heavy with things unsaid in the air. Every once in a while Seiya would start to say something and close his mouth on it. _Better not to push it, her heart is with him._

"So, are you going to Rei's after school?"

"Yes, I have to talk to the girls about something Mamoru said this morning. Have you felt anything weird lately? In the air, or a stirring in your soul?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing I guess."

"Usagi, if you feel something it could be serious, you are the heart and soul of this solar system. You would be the first to know."

"But what if it's not me? What if I'm fine, but someone else isn't?"

"Someone like him?"

"Hai," she responded quietly.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. All through classes they didn't speak. The group had lunch on the lawn and Seiya could see that through the laughter, the spark of life in Usagi's eyes was dimmed. Something within his beloved princess was changing and he wanted to know what it was.

* * *

"He said he knew something dark was coming. But I don't sense anything at all. Do any of you?"

"No, I haven't sensed anything through the fire."

"No strange attacks on the citizens."

"No one acting particularly strange either. Have you tried the outers yet? Has Michiru sensed anything?"

"No Minako, she hasn't either. But something has to be up if Mamoru is having visions again."

"Did you stop to think that maybe he's worried about what's going on here while he's gone?" Rei asked.

"What do you mean?'

"Well think about it," Ami chimed in. "Last time he left you behind, you were in the gravest danger ever and he was powerless to help you. He was dead. What if he is afraid that you are under attack while he is too far away to help? His worry is eating him up and he is just having dreams, not visions as he claims them to be. Sometimes it may be hard to tell the difference."

"But he was wide awake, painting, not asleep Ami-chan," Makoto spoke up.

"But his eyes were closed and his subconscious was in control. I'm willing to bet it was nothing."

"I hope you're right guys. I really don't feel like fighting anymore."

They parted shortly afterward as Minako and Ami had dates with Yaten and Taiki. Makoto walked with Usagi to the bus station.

"Usagi, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"You had leftovers from lunch."

"Heh," she laughed, "yeah. Well I'm confused. You might be able to help me. I'm in love with Mamoru right?"

"Right"

"And we have to be together because we have a child and are rulers of the future, and were lovers in the past and all that jazz, right?"

"Right."

"So what happens if I fall in love with someone else?"

Makoto thought for a few moments before answering. "Usagi, the best advice I can give you is to follow your heart. You are living right here, right now, and you need to do what is right for you. The future will take care of itself. If you start to think of everything that you have to do to make a perfect future, you'll give yourself ulcers. Besides Usa-chan, the future has yet to be written. It always flows and changes. You of all people should know that. How many times has the future been 'threatened' by things coming back in time to change history? We are finally in a time of peace. You are my princess and in the future you will be my queen. That is all I need to know to follow you into the future. As long as you are fair and just, I will defend your actions until the day I die."

"Thank you Makoto," she sighed, "that's what I needed to hear."

The bus pulled up and Usagi decided to take a chance. She boarded and rode it until it crossed Seiya's street. She walked up to his apartment door and right before she could knock, she heard a woman's throaty laughter inside. She turned sharply around and walked straight home. She ran upstairs ignoring her mother's call from the front room. She didn't stop until she got into her room and flung herself down onto her bed, her tears rapidly soaking her sheets.

* * *

Seiya walked down the street lost in thought. He would much rather be at home moping in his room, or lost in a song, but he had to settle for the mp3 player in his pocket. Yaten and Mina were home and he couldn't stand to be around the two of them right now. _What was I thinking last night? I should be glad I didn't tell her. That would have ruined everything. She's in love with Mamoru. They have a child and a future. Even if we did get together, it wouldn't last long. She would end up back with him. But gawd, just to be with her for a few brief moments to know that she loved me and I loved her for even a moment in time. So what if it was only a few years, that would be long enough to satisfy this longing in my soul. _Seiya finally looked up from his musings to see that he was in front of her house. He looked up into her lit, open bedroom window and sighed. He could hear her sobbing. _If she was with me I'd never let her shed a tear for my sake._

Seiya made up his mind to tell her how he felt. _I may never get this chance again._ He walked confidently up to the front door and knocked. Shingo answered but only cracked the door.

"Whadoyouwant?"

"I would like to see Usagi please."

"Well she doesn't want to see you!" and he slammed the door in Seiya's face. Seiya stood at the door a moment in shock. He thought he and Shingo were friends. And why didn't Odango want to see him. Maybe it was because she was crying and she didn't want to see anyone, but he wanted to comfort her. No one should suffer alone. He walked around to the side of the house and located a vine that grew close to her window and would support his weight. He started to climb it and had fallen twice on his rear end before it dawned on him that he could jump it, even w/o transforming he could make this height. He leapt up to the window and waited to be sure he hadn't disturbed her.

"Usagi, please calm down, tell me what happened," Luna pleaded.

"Oh Luna," she began haltingly, "I had finally decided that I was going to have to do right by myself and talk to Seiya about how I feel, but when I went over there I could hear someone in there. They were laughing. Not just laughing, it was …it was…oh Luna" she sputtered to a stop as the tears over came her again.

"But Odango, I'm right here," a voice said softly from the window. Usagi looked up from her pillow to see Seiya standing on her window seat. "It must have been Minako and Yaten you heard. I left them there hours ago. It…it hurt too much to be around them …right now…" he ended staring sheepishly at the floor.

Luna looked up into Usagi's face and then over to the top of Seiya's head. She could feel the hurt and the need in these two star crossed lovers. She bound to her Prince for the love of her kingdom and he bound in love to her side forever.

"Usagi," she said after a moment. "I'm going to leave you two alone for a few minutes. But before I do, I want you to remember something. A queen, especially a great queen, cannot rule with a broken heart. When she suffers, her kingdom suffers with her." With that she walked out of the room.

Usagi was the first to break the long silence that followed. "Seiya… come and sit down," she stated, patting a spot on the bed next to her. "You'll catch cold standing in the drafty window.

He didn't look at her, but did as she asked and sat on the bed.

"Seiya," she began, "why do you like me so much? You came all the way across the galaxy just to be here. Why?"

"Odan…Usagi, I love you. Not just you. I love the way you touch the lives of everyone you come across. The way the whole room lights up when you walk in. You are always kind, gentle and forgiving, even to your enemies. You would heal rather than hurt. You are so full of an innocence I would love to touch, to protect from all harm. Your smile is always warm. I've been drawn to you since the day we came to this planet. But to answer your question, Usagi, I came here because I can't imagine my life without you in it. I don't care if you don't love me back, I have to be with you, near you or I will die. As I've died a little everyday since the day we left." He looked away from her then. Not wanting her to see the tears in his eyes and afraid of what he thought he saw in hers.

They sat in silence for what seemed an eternity. Usagi looked at Seiya, her eyes roving over his back, seeing the strength in the muscle, yet knowing how graceful he could be when needed. She slid closer and put her arms around his waist. She could feel him catch his breath when she did so, as well as the deep sigh as he realized her acceptance. She tightened her grip when he tried to turn, holding him in place.

"Seiya," she began, "I know I was not nice to you in the beginning. I was rude and mean and hateful to you. For that I am very and truly sorry. Even later when we became friends, I kept you at arms length because I was afraid of what I felt for you. I was so involved with making everyone else happy and doing right by my kingdom that I forgot about myself. I forgot that I need to be a happy ruler for my people, not an obligated one. I want you, Seiya. The rest of fate be damned, I want to be with you."

Her tears soaked through his shirt, but she still held him fast. He couldn't even hold her as she cried. He carefully reached down and loosened her grip on him. He turned so that she was now sobbing into his chest, and pulled her into his lap.

"I've been so sad, so torn since you left. I could be with you and be happy, but it would cost me my daughter, my kingdom, everything. But If I had those things I would always mourn what I lost. Even now, I feel as if I am killing my child, but I don't care. Who is to say you and I can't build a better kingdom than he and I could have?"

"Usagi, I don't want your kingdom. I just want you. To hear you say you want me too fills me with so much joy," he leaned down and kissed her tear soaked cheek. "I promise to make you happy, if you want a daughter, I will give you many children," he whispered into her golden locks.

Usagi tilted her head back and kissed the side of Seiya's face. "I love you," she whispered. She gently grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart. Seiya could feel the pulse just beneath the soft skin. She took her own hand and placed it upon his chest in the same place. The rhythm of each heart slowed to match the other as they looked into each others eyes. "I cannot know what this future holds for each of us, but I promise to make the best of it with you by my side," Usagi said once they were totally in sync.

She leaned in and kissed him deeply. He slid his hand gently to the right and caresses her breast under her shirt. She moaned slightly and pulled him down on top of her. He rolled to one side of her, but kept his lips locked with hers. With his left hand, he slowly stroked her arms, legs, hair, and face. Each pass making her blood rise a little more to the surface. She became more and more sensitive to his touch beginning to tremble in anticipation. She used her right hand to stroke him gently as well. She tangled her fingers in his hair, gently stroked his ears, and traced the lines and gentle curves of his body.

He slowly began to unbutton her blouse with his free hand. He stroked her bare breasts in small circles, enjoying the slight noises she made when he brushed across her nipples. He slowly ran his hand along her chest, down her flat stomach and stopped at the top of her pajama bottoms.

"Usagi, are you sure you want to do this? This would change everything." In answer, she kissed him deeply and pushed his hand under the elastic. He moaned at the dampness he found there as he began to fondle her. She ground herself onto his hand begging for penetration. With her right hand she gently stroked him under his boxers, anticipating the feel of him inside of her.

They slipped of what was left of their clothes and slid underneath her covers. Seiya held him self above Usagi and looked deep into her eyes, "I love you, Usagi." He slid himself slowly into her and lost himself in the moist heat. She rose to meet each thrust as they slipped into a rhythm that seemed as natural to them as breathing. They kissed, and nibbled, and teased over part of each other's bodies they could reach as they felt the pleasure build between them. They began to move faster and Usagi became lost in the rhythm, feeling her blood boil and begin to beg for release. Seiya felt the same and could feel that she was getting close so he increased his speed and his pressure on her ever so slightly. Usagi let out a small scream that was quickly smothered by Seiya's kiss as she reached orgasm. Feeling her clench down on him, Seiya came as well and fell bodily on her. They fell asleep in each other's arms, and dreamed of the future they would bring about together.

Half a world away, Mamoru fainted in his arts class.

Ok, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write. I've had a lot of things go wrong and get busy in the last few months. I promise to try and keep up and I will definitely finish the story. Thanks to all of you who have been reading and please don't give up on me. Ja ne.


	13. You make me weak in the knees

**You make me weak in the knees**

Mamoru awoke in the infirmary of the school. The last thing he remembered was looking at the painting in his art class. He was studying it as it seemed to shift in front of him. The dark shape looming over the city seemed to shift ever so slightly and take on a more human shape. He then began to feel light headed as the shape shifted its perspective to him. The next thing he knew, he was here.

"Ah, finally awake I see," Jessica said from somewhere to his right.

"Oh, thank goodness," Emiko said from somewhere to his left.

"What happened? I found you on the floor of my classroom this morning. You must have hit your head pretty hard, you were bleeding and you kept muttering something about youma, princesses and dumplings."

"I'm fine I think," he said trying to sit up. "I'm just a little homesick."

"Homesickness does not make you pass you Mamo-chan. What's really going on?"

"It's kinda hard to explain. The relationship between Usagi and myself is different than most. We have a past that goes way back. Our past makes us connected, more so than most couples. I felt, something. It felt like it broke our connection I mean. My link to her was broken. The last time something like that happened, I was dead…I mean, I felt dead," Mamoru quickly sputtered to a stop as he realized what he had said.

_Does this mean that Usagi is dead? _Mamoru's face suddenly turned ghostly pale.

"Mamoru, Mamoru are you alright? Say something!"

"I'm fine. I just need to make a phone call."

"A phone call…to where?"

"I gotta call Usagi, something's wrong," he couldn't explain to them that he had lost the connection to her soul and now felt hollow inside. He couldn't tell them that this hollow feeling could only mean the death of his beloved once again.

"But, Mamo-chan," Emiko said trying to push him back down onto the bed, "It's only 3 am there. Everyone will still be sleeping."

"I know, but she has her own phone in her room. She'll answer." He bolted from the room down to his dorm. _Please be ok, please be ok Usako. I couldn't bear it if you were hurt because I was not there to protect you. Not again, not like last time. Please be ok._ He picked up the phone and dialed her number, knowing he would wake her if she was sleeping, but needing the reassurance that she was alive and well. Not dead at the hands of a youma without him to protect her.

"Hello?" A groggy male voice answered. Mamoru went cold. "Hello," the voice asked again. He hung up and the dial tone rang in Mamoru's ear. He put the phone down and lay upon his bed. _No, it could not have been. She was sleeping and I woke her so, her voice sounded a little deeper, that's all. That voice wasn't deep enough to be another man._ A brief image of a shooting star flashed across his memory, and he began to weep. _Please Kami-sama, tell me that's not what I think it was._

Emiko walked into the dorm and heard the soft weeping from Mamoru's room. She started to head that direction.

"I wouldn't do that," a voice said from the couch.

"Yeah, he's been doing that for about an hour now," Gaia said as she poked her head over the back of the couch.

"Oh," Emiko responded. She glanced back over at his door before settling on the couch.

"So, do you know what's wrong with him?" Greg asked.

"No, he passed out while looking at one of his paintings and when he came to in the infirmary; he started rambling about being dead and being oddly connected to his girlfriend."

"Maybe, something really did happen back home," Gaia chimed in. "My bro and I are like that, every time I got hurt or sad, he knew what was wrong before I even told him. It could be some kinda connection like that. Either way, leave him be, he'll tell us about it when he's ready."

"Alright, I guess. So what's for dinner?"

* * *

Mamoru's throat felt raw as he watched the sun come up in his bedroom window. He had stopped crying hours ago as he had run out of tears. His now understood what the vision had meant, and why he felt the emptiness the day before. She had let him go. He should have seen this coming. Yes, she as younger than he, but she was more mature than she had once been. She was at an age where it was wrong on his part to think he could run half a world away and still have her to fall back on. She must have seen that. He should have done the right thing to begin with and let her go before he left. If he had come back to find her waiting, he would have known it to be true. Relying on prophecy and history to hold them together made no sense. They were different people now than they were then and they will be different people then, than they are now. She just came to the realization faster than he did. 

The phone rang in his room. He knew who it was, but did not want to answer. He didn't want to hear her explain what he had decided for himself again.

_Hello, you have reached Chiba Mamoru. I'm sorry I missed you today. Please leave a message and I will call you back. _BEEP "Hello Mamo-chan. It's Usagi. Um…Something's happened and I really think we should talk. Please call me. It's really important."

* * *

Mamoru was pretty much a ghost for the next few days. He went to class, but didn't really pay attention. He ate only enough to keep his stomach quiet during classes. He even shunned his roommates by going straight to his room after every class. His voicemail was full of messages from Usagi, but he refused to answer or call her back. He knew what she would say and figured it would be easier this way. 

Finally, Monday rolled back around and he was back in his art class. He sat and glared at the picture he thought started all of this. Even knowing that it was a painting that he had created and Usagi had never seen it, he couldn't get past the feeling that this is where it all began to fall apart.

"Good Evening class," Jessica chimed as she walked into class. Her hair was spiked and purple tipped instead of blue as it had been before. "Today you're graduating from Fingers to Brushes, congratulations." A wicked gleam in her eye caught Mamoru's attention. "But we'll still be having our eyes closed. Pick a place on the wall. And before you ask, you must pick a different spot but no specified colors. No peeking and use as many of the colors as you so choose."

The class began to break up and move to a spot on the walls. Mamoru chose a place as far from the others as he could get in the back of the room. He selected his brushes and closed his eyes. He waited. Nothing, no sound, no idea, nothing came to him. He opened one eye and peeked at Jessica in the front of the room. She selected a CD and placed it in her player. A familiar voice came over the stereo. Gackt, an artist from back home began to blare. _Just what I need,_ he thought, _angst music as a theme song._

He closed his eyes again and began to paint. He still had no ideas, but his brushes moved on their own as they had before. He selected colors at random and changed brushes often. He painted angrily, thinking of how he felt at the moment, lost, afraid, and alone for the first time in many years. Not since first time since he had met his Usa-chan, his Ondango.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped. The room was quiet and empty. _You knew this day would come. _The voice came from inside him instead of the beautiful creature before him. _She has out grown you, and you must not linger. _The figure faded away into his painting.

The tap on his shoulder made him jump. The music had stopped and the room was empty. Jessica stood behind him looking at the painting he had created. He had painted Sailormoon in her full fuku, with one exception. She had no face to speak of, there was a hint of eyes wear the tears seemed to run down her face, and the hint of a soft smile where her lips should be. Her wings were spread behind her and sheltered beneath them was Mamoru who was holding a globe. There were hints of other people holing other planets, but none were as clear as the image of him and his globe.

Without a word, he walked past Jessica, out the building and to his dorm. He picked up the phone and called Usagi.

"Mushi mush?" Usagi answered.

"I'm sorry," he choked out. "I'm so very very sorry."

"Mamo-chan? Sorry, what are you sorry for? Are you ok? Where have you been? Did something happen?"

"I've been keeping you from doing what is right by you. I've been keeping you from doing what is right by our, I mean your kingdom. Who am I to say that the kingdom you build without me will be better or worse that the one you would build with me. Do I…do I still make you happy? No…Don't answer that. I don't want to hear you lie and even worse I don't want to hear the truth. Do what is right by you, what is right by all of us."

"Oh Mamo-chan. I've been trying to get in touch with you to tell you, but you never answered and you never called back. Are you sure you are ok with this? I don't want to hurt you."

"It would hurt even more to know that I was the one hurting you. It was selfish of me to try and keep you for myself. You don't belong to me; you belong to all of us."

"Oh Mamoru, thank you."

They talked for a few more minutes and finally she let him get off to bed. He slept at peace that night. The ache in his heart dulled and eventually washed away. He knew that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

The next morning he was up before his roomies and made breakfast. They awoke to the smell and wandered out in various stages of undress. 

"What smells so nice," Gaia asked as she poked her head into the kitchen.

"Japanese Pizza!" Emiko shouted as she bounded into the kitchen. "I love this stuff. She grabbed a plate and covered one with syrup.

"Pizza for breakfast?" Greg asked wiping the crust from his eyes.

"Not that kind of pizza," Mamoru answered. "It's called that because people can put anything they want on it like American pizza. Because this one is for breakfast I've added ham, sausage, peppers, tomatoes, onions, and potatoes."

"So, what's the occasion? You've been a zombie for a week and now you snap out of it to make breakfast. They aren't poisoned or anything are they?" Greg asked eyeing one suspiciously.

"No, they're not poisoned. I've just come to terms with something very important, and I wanted to celebrate. Besides this is one of my comfort foods and I thought you would enjoy it with me."

They sat for breakfast around the TV and watched a few episodes of Evangalion before heading off to the showers and to class. For the first time since coming to America, Mamoru felt at peace.

* * *

Sorry for the long time between 11 and 12. But I think I've hit a steady stride once again. Thank you all for believing in me and I'll see you all soon in Chapter 14.


	14. Going Home

**Going home**

A few months have passed and it's time for Jessica to leave for Japan on another tour. She had been holding a competition for her students to go with her as an assistant. Many of her students had tried out and failed but Mamoru had not submitted a single entry. Although he had made peace with Usagi seeing Seiya, knowing and seeing were two different things. Besides, things between Emiko and himself had just started to kick off, and he really didn't want to ruin it by leaving her to go halfway across the world.

"Mamoru," Jessica sighed at him, "you really should try. Who are you to assume that you would get to go in the first place? Granted you are the best student in my Monday evening class, but I have 5 other classes you know. Don't be so cocky as to assume you will win."

"Well, truth be told, I've already decided which entry I want to submit. It's this one." He pointed out his latest piece. It was a painting of a couple overlooking a beautiful city. The gentleman was wearing a lavender suit and the woman was wearing an amethyst shaded gown to complement his. He had his arm around her waist and his other hand was resting on the head of a small pink haired child. In the center of the city was a castle that shimmered in the daylight. Even though it was a painting, his unique shading ability made the castle shadows seem to move as the light played across it. In faint relief on the castle was an image of what appeared to be an angel with long blond hair.

"Wow," Jessica breathed. "It's beautiful. When did you do this? I never saw it in our classes. If this is your entry, you are definitely coming with me. Your work will be displayed along with mine at this show. You have to bring this."

"Now do you understand why I haven't entered it yet? I know I will win, but I do not know if I can handle it."

"Well, you're gonna have to, this piece is going to Japan and you're coming with it. Pack your bags, we leave day after tomorrow."

* * *

Emiko looked over the dinner she had prepared for herself and Mamoru. She had prepared his favorite traditional Japanese dishes. Because Greg and Gaia had gone home to visit their families, she had brought out her table and pillows for a more comfortable and intimate dinner. She lit the candles and incense in anticipation of his return. She had already spoken to Jessica and knew that he was going to Japan. What he didn't know was that she had been extended the offer to join him, all expenses paid.

Her once dark, short hair had grown to gently brush her shoulders and was dyed a deep burgundy. She wore a silk top that resembled a kimono, and black silk pants to complete her ensemble.

Mamoru came into the dimly lit dorm and saw her sitting on the floor.

"I'm home. Wow…You look great."

"Thank you."

Mamoru's eyes roved over Emiko as he took in her Japanese gear and the meal she had laid out for him. _I never thought I would stop hurting, but because of her my heart has healed._

"Emiko," he said after dinner, "I'm sorry, but I have to go to Japan with Jessica for her next show. She wouldn't let me not go. But I want to find a way to take you with me. I…I don't know if I can handle this alone."

"I'm already going," she replied, "Jessica called while you were on your way to let me know that she also wanted me to come along. She'll pay for everything. Besides, I couldn't possibly let you go through this alone. It would be too hard on you and just cruel of us to expect otherwise. Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. It's just gonna be hard. It's one thing to know that she is with someone else, but to actually see it, see her holding and loving and kissing someone other than myself. It…it …I don't know if I can do that."

"Well, you know what," Emiko said sliding over to his side, "you won't be alone. I'll be there to help you through this, and so will Jessica. It'll be ok, you'll see." She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He felt her lashes on his face as she let the kiss linger a little longer than necessary. She rested her head on his shoulder and slowly drew circles on his back as they sat on the floor. Mamoru slid his left arm around her side and held her close.

"So…what are you gonna pack?"

* * *

Usagi, Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami sat in the lobby waiting for Mamoru's plane to land. Rather, the others are sitting; Usagi can seem to sit still. She's pacing up and down the halls, her heels clicking and echoing in the nearly empty airport.

"5 am is a ridiculous time to get in. What was he thinking that I wouldn't get in to see him? That he would be able to sneak back into Japan and go unnoticed? I don't think so…."

"Usagi-chan, sit down," the ever level headed one Ami said. "You're disturbing the other people."

Usagi looked around as if noticing for the first time that their little troupe of 5 wasn't the only group there. She flopped down in a chair and crossed her arms sulkily.

"I'm sorry guys; you know how I get when I'm sleepy."

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm the one who woke you this morning. Rei would have pounded you back," Makoto said rubbing a sore spot on her cheek.

_FLIGHT 804 FROM AMERICA NOW LANDING PASSANGERS WILL BE EXITING VIA GATE 11 IN 10 MINUTES._

"Oh, thank Kami-sama. I don't think I could put up with another moment of this waiting," Rei breathed.

"I wonder what this girl he's bringing back is like. All he said was she was interesting," Minako said.

"Well she'd have to be to get Usagi off of his mind."

Usagi glared at Rei as the other girls tried and failed to stifle their giggles.

"What did I miss?" Mamoru asked from behind the girls.

"Mamo-chan!" The next few moments were lost in hugs and questions by many of the girls. Usagi hung back and let her friends fall all over her ex. It was weird to think of him that way. They had been together so long that seeing him now, knowing he was not hers, was more than a little awkward. She wasn't quite sure if she should hug him, or shake his hand or just say hello and leave.

"What's the matter Usagi; you can't even give me a hello hug after this long?" Mamoru swept her up in his arms and held her close. "I've missed you very much you know," he whispered into her hair. "I almost didn't come."

"I'm glad you did, but can you let me breathe?" He promptly dropped Usagi and held her at arms length looking her over. The past few months and a new love had been good to her. Her almost too skinny frame was more full and healthy shape. Her face glowed in a way it had not done since long before he had left. The sadness and confusion that had last clouded her eyes was replaced with a joy and clarity he had not seen in a long time. "Welcome home," she breathed.

Emiko stood back a bit watching the whole scene unfold before her. She knew that there was a possibility that things would go this way. Here was the girl he had loved for years, next to a woman he had liked for only a few months.

"You all have to meet someone very special to me," she heard him say. "Emiko, come here please. Don't be shy." He waved her over and pulled her close to him. "This is Emiko, my girlfriend. Emiko, this is Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto. These are the girls I've been telling you about. They'll take care of everything you need, and a few things you don't if you're not careful."

"Ohayo gosamas, dozo hiroshuku."

"Oh, don't get all formal on us. A friend of Mamo-chan's is a friend of ours." Minako said throwing her arm over her shoulder. "Now where are those bags?"

* * *

The gang sat in Crown Arcade having dinner and laughing about new and old times. Motoki had joined them and was telling Emiko stories of the Mamoru that was when they were still children.

Ami watched as the gang laughed around her. She mostly watched Mamoru, Usagi, and Emiko. The three were sitting on the same side with Mamoru in the middle. Occasionally, she would see Mamoru start to touch Usagi's hand and stop himself just short of doing so. It appeared the old habits truly did die hard. Emiko seemed to be taking the whole thing in stride. She neither hung on Mamoru, nor did she lean away from him. She seemed to genuinely enjoy his gentle touch and quick laughter. They seemed very comfortable together.

"Ok, well enough about the old Mamo-chan. When do we get to see all of these great works of art you have created? Have you given up on your medical career completely?"

"No, no, nothing like that. My art actually just helps me to relax and get my head on straight. You'll get to see my work day after tomorrow in the exhibit just like everyone else."

"Oh, come now, you wouldn't be hiding anything from us would you?" teased Rei from across the table.

"You know I could never hide anything from you girls. That's why Jessica has them," Mamoru laughed at the scowls stared back at him from 5 faces.

"Aw, what did you say to upset my little Odango?" Seiya asked as he came up behind the group.

"Seiya," Usagi leapt up from her seat and into the arms of her love. She kissed him deeply as the other Starlights came up behind the two. A quick poke in the ribs separated the two.

"Seiya, Usa-chan, when will you ever learn to be considerate of other people's feelings. Can't you see you are embarrassing them?" level-headed Taiki said. Usagi and Seiya looked at the group, slightly flushed and were greeting with looks ranging from adoration, to jealously to disgust. Yaten and Minako, however, had nothing to say as they were in the process of cleaning each other's tonsils.

_Wow, _thought Mamoru, _there was no way I could compete with that. I should have known better than to have tried to hold on to her from so far away with him so near._ Emiko seemed to be sensing his thoughts and placed a small kiss on his cheek. He looked over into her face and saw the radiant glow of her love shining up at him. He smiled softly at her and ran a gentle, loving finger down her cheek. _You can't always have what you're looking at,_ he could hear Jessica say, _but you can always have what's looking at you. Sometimes, you just have to turn around._

Seiya and the others pulled up a table and everyone rearranged to sit at the table next to their respective partners. This time Seiya and Usagi sat across from Mamoru and Emiko. It was almost a bizarre mirror. Emiko leaned on Mamoru's arm just as Usagi did on Seiya. And both gentlemen had intense looks on their faces. Seiya was afraid that old emotions would take his love from him, and Mamoru was torn between his new love and his former love that was older than time.

Motoki broke the awkward silence buy asking the gang if they wanted to split some desserts and offering them on the house. They gradually eased up and soon the laughter flowed around them all again. Both men were a little nervous, but neither wanted to be the first to show any signs of weakness.

* * *

"Emiko, I think I owe you an apology," Mamoru said to her as they sat in his apartment. "Today, I was a real jerk. Here I had such a lovely woman on my arm and all I could think of was what I lost and how he doesn't deserve her. I'm sorry. I know my life with her is over. But this is a lot harder than I thought it would be. It was such a shock seeing the two of them together. I didn't know what to do or what to say. And worst of all, I didn't even think about you. I never even considered your feelings."

"It's no big deal Mamo-chan. I knew what I was getting into when I accepted Jessica's invitation. In fact that's part of the reason I came. To remind you that you are not alone, and she is not all you have to live for. You have me, all of your new friends in the states, and even wacky Jessica to keep you company. Now, don't give it another thought. Let's get to bed; we have a really big day tomorrow." She kissed him on the cheek and went off to the shower.

_I truly am a lucky man.

* * *

_

Wow, that one was hard…I knew where I wanted to go, but it took so long to get there. Oh well. Next time we'll get to see more of Seiya and Usagi as well as Mamoru's mystery pieces. Will they be enough to turn Usagi's eyes back to him, or do they make the bond even stronger. Tune in next time to find out. Sailor Moon says!


End file.
